


Hiro Gets Pegged

by Senjogahara_Appreciator



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjogahara_Appreciator/pseuds/Senjogahara_Appreciator
Summary: Zero Two gets hers.
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Kudos: 35





	Hiro Gets Pegged

"Hey, c'mon, just relax," Zero Two whispers, "you're so tense."

Hiro's trying to relax, but the unfamiliar sensation is disquieting. Two of Zero Two's fingers are massaging his ass, testing him, lube-slick and gentle. He's on his back in the corner of the cockpit with a cushion under the small of his back. She's framed between his raised thighs; the dim idling-lights of the cockpit cast violet on her skin.

"Poor darling… you're not ready to let me in, are you? Here, let's try this." Zero Two squeezes a generous amount of lube into her hand and smears it on the red-wine strapon between her legs. Slathered in lube, it glistens. Hiro can't take his eyes off it — it looks so natural on her. 

She pivots forward and presses it against his painfully hard cock. They're about equal in size. She guides his hand to their combined thickness, and he naturally takes them both in his grip; she pushes into his hand like she's fucking it, rolling her hips. The sweet pressure makes him gasp.

Hiro's chest rises and falls with overwhelmed breaths; toned thigh muscles flex in time with her gentle thrusts; lips flush with arousal. He kneads his chest with his free hand. A strained murmur escapes. "Zero Two…"

"Yes, darling?" Hiro reaches out to her, trying to touch her face, but another forceful thrust sends him reeling, covering his mouth to stifle a moan. Zero Two fucks into his grip again and again, her chest radiating with adoration as he arches his back, bending to her will. "Oh, I get it. You wait right there." She gets on all fours so that her face is level with his chest. 

She's on hands and knees, coiled over his body, matching his thrusts, taking his left nipple in her mouth and sucking greedily, feeling it stiffen against her tongue, drawing stifled moans. Hiro's hips surge arrhythmically as the delicate lap of her tongue sings in counterpoint with the sting of her teeth cleaving deep bite marks into his chest. She rolls her hips harder, squeezing their cocks against Hiro's abs, rolling against him so as to push against the base of his shaft where his cunt would be. The sensation isn't lost on him; it's novel, but it feels so natural, and his suppressed moans rise in pitch. He feels enveloped, captured, and in the isolation of the cockpit, protected from everything except Zero Two.

The power Zero Two holds over Hiro intoxicates her. His usual stoicism is brushed aside so easily, revealing a desperate mess, a soft and pliable little plaything wrapped in tense musculature, a secret self he'd be ashamed to show anyone but her. The more she pushes, the more he lets her in. He's clearly afraid of this part of his sexuality, but the fear just puts him more off his guard, makes him more submissive and willing to do whatever she asks. She kisses him, pushing viciously against his tongue, and hums with pleasure as he sucks on her tongue in turn. She opens her eyes, a private display of power, drinking in the sight of his fluttering eyelashes as he loses himself. She gets an idea.

Hiro lets out a desperate squeak as Zero Two breaks away from him. She stands up and pulls him to his feet, then leads him to the pilot seat. She sits in it, legs spread wide, leaning against the armrest, and waits for him to get the idea. Hiro just stands there, not quite willing to admit that he knows what she wants. He averts his eyes, so she has to ask for it: "Hiro, suck my cock." 

That's all the encouragement he needs. Hiro straddles the seat's conjoining ridge and gets his mouth on her. The lube makes it bitter. He's hesitant at first, unsure of what she's getting out of this, but the imperious look on her face says it all. It's all power. It's enough to make him blush.

"Don't you want to make me feel good?" Zero Two asks. "Take it deeper, _darling_." 

He takes it deeper. He eases her cock towards his throat experimentally, feeling out his gag reflex, trying to remember the technique she's used on him, even though the finer points are lost on nerveless silicone. The subtle movements of his tongue are a private devotion. 

"Good boy," she purrs. His concentration is obvious — the way his eyes flicker up at her to acknowledge her praise, then close again to focus. He does make it look like work, though; utilitarian and efficient movements, the only sound his breathing. He focuses on the tip, using his hand to cover the rest of her shaft, then takes her deep with hollow cheeks, going deep until he starts to choke; he moans and his rigid cock twitches. 

"Oh, does that turn you on?" she says, running a hand through his hair. She seizes it by the roots and pulls until he's gagging, then pulls more, clamping his head between her thighs, forcing him to accommodate the thickness touching the back of his throat. He diligently endures it, working his tongue against the underside, pleading with his eyes, but she's taking too much pleasure in watching him struggle to let him off easily. She forces it down, bruising the back of his throat. She coils bodily around his head as though she's cumming, clenching her pelvic muscles, holding him still as she imagines ropes of cum shooting down his throat. She bites her lip and moans long and low, then finally lets him pull back. He coughs and gasps as her slick length retracts. There's traces of tears at the edge of Hiro's eyes, and she wipes them away even as he fails to meet her gaze. She wipes his swollen, lube-smeared lips with a thumb, then pulls his mouth open with a thumb and forefinger, miming a check that he's swallowed everything.

"Good boy, darling! You take it so well. What would Ichigo think if she saw you like this, taking my cock as deep as it can go? I bet she'd be just as turned on as I am. I bet she'd want to _fuck_ you just like I'm about to. Now turn around and show me your ass."

He does just that, legs fully extended and spread, assuming the pistil position that he'd seen her in so many times before. She circles his ass with one slick digit, contemplating — his ass twitches in anticipation of being fucked, but he's so unable to relax that she doesn't dare penetrate him with more than one finger. She abandons the pilot seat to get on her knees behind him. She kisses up the root of his shaft, tentatively licking at his entrance, teasing it with her tip. She penetrates him, making him take her long and slick tongue. His cock becomes painfully hard in her hands. She strokes it with a tight grip, forcing him towards orgasm, and his whole body is overwhelmed with desire, wanting both to fuck down into her hand and push backwards to take more of her tongue, the hot yet alien feeling of her licking deeply inside of him leaving him weak in the knees. He cums suddenly, far sooner than he'd like, moaning her name, and she licks as deeply as she can. His cum spatters the cockpit's ridge, hot ropes painting the floor white as he twitches in her hand. 

Hiro's spent after that. He rolls sideways onto the cockpit's floor, cock going soft from exhaustion. Zero Two stands to admire her handiwork. He's flushed, chest heaving, sprawled out and totally unaware of how beautiful he is — totally dominated, scented deeply of sex-sweat, his abdomen cum-slick and shining. She steps over to him and straddles his midriff, kissing his neck and trapezius while rutting her cock against his torso. He's completely overwhelmed, but the feeling of her all over him, soft chest pressing against his, pulls him back to consciousness and makes him aware of the emptiness of his ass, how desperately he wants to be fucked by anyone, anything at all — the presence of his lover's cock rubbing against his torso goes straight to his pectineous muscles, straight to his worn thighs, and the blood surges back into his cock. She feels him strain underneath her.

"Oh, darling? Is there something you want?" She says as she reaches behind her to stroke his cock back to hardness. "If you want something, you should ask politely."

Hiro looks up at her with shining, pleading eyes, but only manages "...want you…"

She smirks. "What is it that you want?"

"Want you in my ass…" he moans, writhing underneath her. 

"What is it that you want, exactly? Complete sentences, please. And tell me who it is you want it from. Say her name."

Hiro doesn't think twice. "I want Zero Two to fuck my ass."

"Wonderful, darling. Now say it louder so the people in the maintenance bay can hear you."

"I WANT ZERO TWO TO FUCK MY ASS AND FILL ME WITH HER CUM!" He yells, blushing.

"Very good. Now come get fucked like a bitch in the pilot's seat." 

It's a bit of acrobatics to get himself situated over her cock, but Hiro finds a way. He kisses her deeply as he uses his weight experimentally to penetrate himself. Just a bit at first, as it's much thicker and firmer than Zero Two's tongue. Luckily he's still relaxed from the lavish treatment he received earlier. It slides in smooth, filling him, and she flushes with excitement as he moans in response, collapsing against her chest and biting her trapezius as he gets used to the feeling and figures out how to relax completely. His teeth sink into her soft skin, pulverizing blood vessels, making her bruise almost instantly, drawing a wild moan. Her hips turn in response, working her deeper into him, and he bites down hard again until he feels his ass meet her hips. Hiro strains to go deeper, using his full weight to sink her full length into him. Every slight movement hits his insides differentlyThey find new ways to go ever deeper, Zero Two raising her hips against the seat and Hiro raising and spreading his legs to spread muscle out of the way. He gasps and whines, overwhelmed, biting and licking at her neck to divert the colossal sensation of being impaled on his lover's cock back into her. Stars burst behind his eyes. She swears she feels herself cum into him, filling him. He's so beautifully hard pressed between their stomachs, still slick from the last time he came. He tries to haul himself up to pound her into him again, but his legs are weak from pleasure, and he can only moan and gasp as she gently fucks into him from below, letting his weight keep her deep inside him as she rolls her hips until she finds his prostate. That's enough to get him moaning properly against her lips. It's beyond stars bursting — his vision is staticky white from pleasure, jaw slack, heart pounding. He bounces on her cock as much as he can, melting into her, hot skin on skin lighting up his nerves, ass unbelievably desperate for more. She squeezes his ass, spreads him further, then spanks him as hard as she can. He kisses her, forces his tongue into her mouth, desperate for whatever he can get. She can feel him moaning constantly against her lips. His voice hitches every time he drops himself onto her cock again. They're sweat-drenched, the heady smell of sex filling the cockpit and reducing them to their base instincts. He kneads her chest roughly, rolling her nipple between his fingers, giving her equal pain and pleasure. She leaves huge, glowing scratches down his back from shoulders to ass, tearing him up as his voice breaks against the deluge of sensation, her hardness and softness and sharpness engulfing him until he's lost in her, pulverizing himself against her, cumming into the interface between their torsos. He tenses up, fiercely driving fingernails and teeth into Zero Two. 

Hiro wakes up to her running her fingers through his hair. He must have fallen asleep on top of her immediately after cumming.

"Pretty boy," she whispers, "you're all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the chamber for a couple months but I've only just now got around to finishing and posting it. 
> 
> [Come find me on twitter if you're so inclined](https://twitter.com/vertex_array)


End file.
